


How He Broke His Heart

by Rosencrantz95



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy Whump, Alec Hardy and His Broken Heart, Alec Hardy is a good dad, DI Alec Hardy - Freeform, Divorce, Drowning, Gen, Hardy is a good man, Heart Attacks, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Hardy, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Sandbrook (Broadchurch), Tess Henchard - Freeform, Tess is awful, but she still has feelings, collapse, how he broke his heart, husband/wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz95/pseuds/Rosencrantz95
Summary: Just a “fill in the blank” missing scene which is basically how Alec Hardy found Pippa’s body and then how he got sick afterwards, but in more detail because I’m a sucker for the whump.Please let me know what you think!
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Daisy Hardy, Alec Hardy/Tess Henchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	How He Broke His Heart

She was heavy— _really_ heavy. How could a person so small be so heavy?

He’d seen Pippa’s petite form floating in the river, face down. Despite all logic, he called her name, thinking there might still be hope; she might still be alive. 

It had started raining before he had made it to the river’s edge and he could hear the thundering getting louder with every menacing grumble. It was going to be one hell of a storm. 

DI Alec Hardy truly could not care less about the weather, no matter how it might impede the task he was about to embark upon. 

No, his eyes never left the girl. He was so focused, he didn’t even notice the frigid water as it immediately soaked through his dress shoes and trousers. He trudged through the muck of the river bank, frustrated that he couldn’t move faster. 

The water got a little deeper and with it, the current got stronger. 

Alec didn’t care, he was getting closer to Pippa. He could have sworn she was reaching a hand out to him, begging to be rescued. 

“I’m coming! Hang on, I’m com-!” 

There must have been a sudden drop or a particularly slippery rock… whatever it was, all Alec knew was one moment he was above the silty water and the next moment he was under it.

He gasped in shock, or he tried to. What actually happened was a gulp of rancid river water was sucked in through his nose and mouth. 

Hardy struggled to the surface, really regretting not discarding his heavy coat beforehand as it grew heavier by the second...or maybe it was he that was growing weaker by the second.

When he finally broke the surface, an involuntary, vicious series of coughs wracked through him, almost sending him back beneath the waves. 

Somehow he kept himself afloat, at least long enough to finally reach Pippa. He grabbed her arm and pulled her body toward him. The effort sent him below again. He was slower to surface this time, though the coughing was no less severe. 

Hardy was starting to fade. His focus was to keep the little girl’s body above the water, though she was quite clearly dead. He certainly wasn’t thinking clearly. It was as though he forgot that he needed air and that, at this point, little Pippa did not. 

His vision swam and his body struggled to do the same. 

Finally… _Finally_ his feet found purchase beneath him and Hardy was able to slip his arms under Pippa’s knees and shoulders. He continued up the bank until they were both finally out of the water.

Paramedics were there, waiting for him, which was lucky because the moment he reached the shoreline, his knees gave out and he crumbled to the muddy ground. One of the EMTs took Pippa from his trembling arms. For a moment, he was scared that the killer was back and trying to take Pippa away again. Hardy flailed, trying to hold on to the girl, trying to protect her from further harm. Warm hands took his own and gently pried his fingers open so he lost his grip on his charge. 

“No no no….” he mumbled deliriously.

He could have sworn he heard voices echoing in his head, telling him to lie down or to breathe. Didn’t they realize he was trying?

But he _couldn’t_. His throat was raw, his chest too heavy. 

Hardy wasn’t sure how he ended up flat on his back with someone’s hands on his chest. It was another moment before he realized that said person was trying to resuscitate him. But he hadn’t stopped breathing...had he? He decided to test it out...and found himself desperate for the oxygen. However, there was no room in his lungs, something else was in the way—oh... _Oh._

Suddenly he was sitting bolt upright, coughing and vomiting the water from his lungs and stomach. 

“There you go. Just breathe.” Someone said.

Alec tried to respond, but found he couldn’t for all his gasping. 

The same someone put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. 

His eyes closed against his will and the next thing he knew, he was being lifted and placed in an ambulance. He just made out the sound of the doors slamming shut, and someone shouting for an ICD before he lost his grasp on reality. 

***

Alec Hardy refused to stay at hospital a minute longer than he had to. He agreed to stay overnight for observation, because, frankly, he was too weak to put up any sort of a fight.

The next day, he was up and dressing himself in the hospital sweats they’d left out for him before the nurse even arrived to check his vitals. 

“Oh. Sir? We’ll need to look you over before you can leave.”

“Ah fuck….” he huffed. “Hurry up and do it then.” He growled, feeling only slightly guilty for snapping at the poor nurse. Only slightly, because the rest of him was so full of rage that he had little room for any other emotion.

He kept his mouth shut for the sake of his nurse. After all, it wasn’t her fault Tess cheated _and_ lost crucial evidence for their case. It wasn’t her fault he’d been so determined to give this poor family some closure that he nearly drowned trying to retrieve their daughter’s body.

She was through with him quickly and made a few notes on his chart. She must have realized by now just how anxious he was to leave because she gave him a wry smile and returned his chart to its spot at the end of the bed.

“The Doctor has a few questions for you and will likely sign off on a prescription for antibiotics. Then you can leave.”

“Wait… antibiotics? What for?”

“Just a precaution. You ingested a lot of highly polluted river water. We just want to make sure you don’t have any complications. Does that make sense?”

“Aye…” he let out a sigh and nodded his weary head. 

“Just take it easy for the next couple days. No stress, if you can help it.”

Alec couldn’t help but scoff and laugh bitterly, which only resulted in a lot of coughing.

“Right...Cop...I forgot.” The nurse said apologetically and poured a cup of water for the Detective Inspector. He accepted it gratefully.

She left him to wait for the Doctor to come in.

He seemed reluctant to let Hardy go, but as the DI was under no legal obligation to stay longer, he was released. 

***

“Alec, I told you I don’t want to see you.” Tess answered the door, but very pointedly left the chain on.

“This is still my house too, Tess. I just need to grab a few things before I go back to the hotel tonight.”

She gave a frustrated sigh and closed the door. He heard her slide the chain off and she opened the door again, stepping to the side to let him in.

“Daise home?” He asked, ignoring the icy cold look from his wife.

“No, she’s over at my mother’s.”

“Okay. Tha’s good. Wanna talk t’you alone.”

Tess looked bewildered as she took a seat opposite her husband at the kitchen table.

“If this is about the other night—!”

“Yeah, it is. Would ya jus’ hear me out? Gimme a minute without...interruption…” Alec sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand down his face. 

Tess did not look pleased, but she stayed silent and waved a hand in an obvious sign that he should get on with it.

“I’ve given this a lotta thought, okay? I don’t wan’ you ta lose yer job.”

She scoffed loudly. 

“I mean it. I don’t.” He continued, “and I don’t wan’ Daisy to know about the affair.”

“Well I don’t want that, either, but what do you suggest we do?”

“I’m gettin’ ta that.” He grumbled, hand absentmindedly rubbing his chest, which was starting to feel tight and uncomfortable. “‘M gonna take the blame.” He said before he could lose his nerve.

“You don’t mean that.” Tess said, staring at him.

“Aye. I do.”

“What is it with you and this whole _martyr_ complex?! You just want to come across as the hero! You know they won’t believe you cheated; you wouldn’t dare. You wouldn’t have lost that fucking necklace.”

“Up until a week ago, I woulda said the same about you, Tessa!” Alec raised his voice, frustration and hurt evident on his face.

“It’s not _all_ my fault you know!” Tess shouted, rising from her seat and crossing her arms tightly across her chest, completely closing herself off from her husband.

“Oh really?!” Alec matched her tone, but remained seated.

“Yes, Alec! _Really._ Do you think women in _happy_ marriages cheat?!”

Alec froze and stared at her in utter disbelief. 

“We haven’t been happy in a long time Alec. Maybe you just hadn’t noticed.”

“Tess...what’re you talkin’ about?” He could only blink at her.

“Oh come _on_ , Alec!” Tess’s voice rose again, making Alec wince. “We don’t _talk_ anymore! The only thing we have in common is the work!”

“We have Daize…” Alec reminded her desperately.

“Plenty of divorced couples co-parent just fine….”

“Divorced?! What the hell are you—?” This time he rose too. He planted his hands flat on the table, partially in anger and partially because he was feeling lightheaded and dizzy from standing up too quickly. “I don’... I don’ understand.”

“Oh please… this can’t be coming as a surprise to you.”

It did actually...it came as a huge surprise…. but that wasn’t what left him speechless. 

“Wait…. Tess… I can’t…” he starts to gasp slightly.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, Alec.” She groaned, not looking at him. 

“‘M not…. Tess… somethin’s...not right.” He tries again, his entire body starting to shake.

“Look. Daisy will be home soon. I think it’s best if you’re not here when she does so…” at this point she had reached the front door and was opening the door for him to leave. She noticed he hadn’t moved from the table.

“Come on, Alec, don’t make this more difficult than it has to be….”

“C-can’t….” he started.

Tess finally noticed something was wrong. Alec was sweating quite a lot. His breathing was far more labored than she’d ever seen it, and his eyes were glazing over.

“Alec?” She asked, rushing toward him. He held up a hand to stop her.

“..Be fine.. ‘ll be fine…” he huffed.

“Alec, what’s happening? You’re pale as a ghost…. you’re scaring me….”

For a moment, he seemed to gather himself. He straightened up and blinked hard. 

“Srry… I just… had a rough… night…” he managed to grumble. He finally removed his now clammy, sweaty hands from the table, apparently steady enough to no longer need the support. 

“I’ll jus’... I’ll just go… don’ wanna get...in the...way…”

“ALEC!”

He hit the floor hard, immediately unconscious.

He would later recall hearing his wife crying over him, calling an ambulance in a panic. 

***

“DI Hardy? Are you with us?”

Hardy’s eyes fluttered halfway open, but he didn’t respond. He’d never felt so tired in his life. Slowly, he became more aware of things. First being the itchy sensation of an IV tapped to his wrist. Then came the nasal cannula. Alec Hardy hated those...always made him want to sneeze. Not to mention, he could only imagine how pathetic he looked right now. At the thought, he let out a groan.

“Mrs. Hardy? I think he’s coming around.”

Suddenly someone was grasping his hand quite tightly.

Alec looked over and his eyes met Tess’s.

“Ya don’ havta be here, Tess.”

“Like hell I don’t! You’ve just had a heart attack, Alec….”

“Really? Didn’ notice….”

“Oh shut it.”

“Where’s Daize?” He asked, blinking away sleepiness.

“Didn’t think you’d want her to see you like this… She’s spending the night at a friend’s.” Tess said as she leaned over and brushed some hair away from his face.

“Thank you….” Alec said sincerely, allowing his eyes to close once more.

A little while later, the same Doctor that had tended to him before appeared.

“Detective… long time no see.” He grinned sadly.

“Must’ve missed the gourmet food...hadta come back.” Hardy returned the grin the best he could.

Suddenly somber, the Doctor (Dr. Benson, apparently) focused on the chart in front of him.

“Detective, I’m afraid your...incident yesterday may have caused more damage than we originally thought.”

“Incident? What incident?” Tess asked before giving her husband an accusatory glare.

“Found Pippa… in the river.” Alec mumbled, “hadta get her out… had a bit of a time doin’ it.”

“Mrs. Hardy—.”

“DS Hardy, please.” she interrupted, clearly tetchy over Alec’s title being applied while hers was ignored, though it’s perfectly likely that he just didn’t know.

“DS Hardy, then. Your husband drowned yesterday.”

“Nearly drowned…” Alec pointed out breathlessly.

“No, I’m afraid not. Upon further inspection, you suffered a serious respiratory impairment from submersion. You drowned, but fortunately the EMTs were able to resuscitate you.”

“Dammit, Alec! Why didn’t you tell me?” Tess smacked his arm.

“Oi! Was gonna…. just...ya know… had a heart attack first.”

“This isn’t funny.” Tess nearly growled.

“Wasn’t laughing…”

“Detectives. This is more serious than we realized before. Alec, you’ve developed a rather serious heart arrhythmia.”

Alec looked at Dr. Benson, eyebrows disappearing under the fringe of his hairline.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning your heart’s electrical system is malfunctioning. The rhythm of your heartbeat is abnormal and irregular.”

“Can it just… sort itself out?” Tess asked.

“Afraid not.”

“What do I needta do?” Alec said, willing his voice to sound stronger and more assured than he felt.

“There is a procedure.”

“Well, do it!” Tess snapped, clearly growing more worried by the second.

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple. The surgery is very invasive. Most patients only have about 50% chance of survival.”

He paused, waiting for either one to ask questions, when they didn’t, he went on.

“You need a pacemaker. It will regulate your heartbeat when it inevitably starts to fail.”

“And that’s a guarantee? That his heart will fail?” Tess looked like she might cry.

“We can prescribe some medication to slow the process down, but with your heart under so much constant stress, trying to regulate itself...without the pacemaker...yes. Eventually your heart will fail.”

All three were quiet. They were all suddenly acutely aware of the beeping from Alec’s heart monitor. They stayed silent, as though waiting for a sign that his heart was about to give out right then and there.

“Can I have some time to think about it?” Alec suddenly asked.

“Of course. Just let the nurse know if and when you’re ready and we’ll schedule an appointment for the surgery—.”

“Doc, ‘m not sure about the surgery. I might need a while to think about it… more’an just a few minutes.”

Tess and Dr. Benson stared at him, shock evident. 

“I would not advise waiting so long.” Dr. Benson said carefully.

“Alec, don't be ridiculous. You need this surgery. You’d be insane to wait!”

“I get that, Tess, but I can’t risk dying before solving this case.”

“Oh for fuck’s _sake_ , Alec!”

“Tess… I have to finish this, you know I do.” They looked at each other for a long time. 

“I’ll leave you two to discuss this. I’ll write you a prescription for Lidocane in the meantime. You can be discharged into your wife’s custody tonight, if you choose. However, you are not to be left alone. 

“The Lidocane will help...but please know it is only a temporary solution. Please take some time in the next few weeks to think about the surgery.” With that, he gave a final, tight smile and left the room.

“Before you ask, I don’ wanna talk about it.” Alec grumbled, suddenly feeling very tired.

“Okay.” Tess said quietly. 

Alec opened one eye to look at her. “Really? Yer gonna let this go?”

“For _now_ ,” she replied with a sad smile. She squeezed his hand and for a moment things felt like they used to. It was easy and comfortable… then Tess’s smile faded.

“Alec… I can’t stay long. I’ve got a meeting with Chief Constable O’Connell. I’m going to have to explain some things….”

“Tess, I meant what I said before. I don’t want you ta lose yer job.”

“Alec… I don’t know… I probably deserve it.” She said gently.

“Maybe.” Alec agreed, “but I don’ want that… I’ll take the blame.”

“Alec...you’ll lose your job, or they’ll at least force you off the case!”

“Tess, you heard the Doc. I’m off the case regardless. They won’t let me back on the field when they hear about this.” 

Tess was silent, clearly unsure what to say.

“Just promise me you’ll solve the bloody thing, yeah?” Alec’s heart monitor betrayed his rise in anger. He couldn’t stop seeing Pippa’s bloated form floating in the river. 

“Alec...calm down. Breathe.”

“‘M fine… ‘m fine, Tess.” He tried to wave her off.

“No you’re not.” She gave him yet another sad smile. He was really starting to hate those.

He grumbled something that sounded like _ach fuck off will ya_ then let his eyes close. 

Tess pushed his hair back again, not missing how he unconsciously leaned into the touch.

“Just rest. We can talk about everything else later… I’ll see about getting you discharged.”

He gave a “Hmpf” in response and she smiled one last time before following the doctor out of the ICU. 


End file.
